Doubles for trouble
by blueey
Summary: Ryoma and his dad are forced to pair up against other parentchildren doubles pairs. Will Ryoma and his dad pull together for an echizen style victory? Plz R n R - thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: prince of tennis does not belong to me. It belongs to takashi konomi. 

Chapter one

It was sweltering hot day and Ryoma sat in the living room drinking a can of chilled Ponta. Meanwhile, Nanjiroh was out in the backyard drinking a cup of iced green tea 

(Does he actually drink that?) And reading his usual stack of perverted magazines. 

Nanako Meino was walking down the street heading home from college to help Ryoma's mum prepare lunch. As she walked down the street she saw a flier with the design two tennis rackets on it. Nanako stepped closer for a look. 

The flier read: 

"Join the tennis competition that allows you to play doubles with your parents and grandparents! Sign up now at any tennis club near you. Information on the venue, time and date will be given to you at when you sign up.'" 

Nanako pulled her cellphone her sling bag and dialed the Echizen's house phone number. Ryoma's voice could be heard at the end of the line. 

"Echizen residence, who's this?" 

"Ryoma, this is Nanako. Can you tell obasan that I'm not coming home for lunch today. Thanks."

 "No problem," said Ryoma and cut the line. Nanako put back her cell phone and headed to a nearby tennis court.

"Excuse me, I would like to register Ryoma Echizen and Nanjiroh Echizen for the tennis competition. How do I enter them?" asked Nanako. 

"Oh, you just have to write their names here and fill up the form. Father and son?" asked the man.

 "Yes," answered Nanako "that don't get on very well…" she trailed of with a sigh.      

" Ah…this is a good opportunity to pull them together eh? This paper contains the time and venue of the competition. Good luck!" said the man. 

"Thank you," said Nanako as she folded up the paper and put in her slingbag. Now maybe they will get along, she thought as she walked home.

"U DID WHAT??!!!!!" shouted Nanjiroh and Ryoma when Nanako had come home and told them. 

"Oh come on…I can't play doubles with my stupid son here! He's still mada mada dane," sighed Nanjiroh. 

"Who are you calling mada mada dane anyway, huh? Kuso oyazi…" said Ryoma.  

"You've got no right to call me kuso oyazi! You've got no respect!" said Nanjiroh. They ended up glaring at each other. 

Suddenly Ryoma's mum emerged from the kitchen and said "Enough! You are going to join that tournament! You need to get along somehow…" she said. 

"yada de yada," said ryoma. 

"Uhuh," said nanjiroh. 

Both of them turned their backs to each other. " If you're not gonna get along and join that competition I'm gonna take away all your hentai mags and your PS 2," she said and stomped into the kitchen before they could even argue.

"This is your entire fault you baka son, you're always arguing with me," said Nanjiroh. 

"Isn't it you that always starts the fight?" asked Ryoma. Both of them stared at each other defiantly. Nanako looked at them from the kitchen. 

"Anou….obasan…I don't know whether it's such a good idea to put them in the competition. I thought they would buck up and work together for something that they both love. Maybe I should take them out before this becomes worse…"said Nanako. 

"Ah….don't worry so much. After all they _are father and son. It's a good opportunity for them to get to know each other," said Ryoma's mum in a carefree tone. _

"I hope you're right, obasan," replied Nanako. Nanako peered out of the window and saw that Ryoma and her uncle were fighting again. Ryoma's mum was sweatdropping.

[A/N: Heya! The new and improved format of my fanfic (thnx 2 pk who told me how messy it was ^^;) Oh…for that person out there who told me the tight stuff bout ryoma thnx a lot! I'm changing it now. I hope you'll forgive me coz I don't really do my hw..i juz enjoy watching the show! J )


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer

Chapter two

Ryoma was standing on the tennis court facing his father. His father looked tense. Ryoma coolly performed one of his trademark twist serves and it went just where he wanted it to go. The ball spun violently on the ground and bounced up, hitting his father hard on the face. Ryoma smiled and said 

"Mada madas ne, oyazi?" Ryoma smiled and rolled in his sleep laughing quietly. Suddenly a familiar voice said 

" Oi, rise and shine. Wake up!!! Hello????" Ryoma groaned and rolled on to his other side.

"You asked for it," said Nanjiroh with an incredulous expression and went to the toilet. He came back with a bucket of freezing water and poured it on Ryoma. Ryoma was startled from his dream and woke up instantly. 

"Did you have to wake me up that way?" his asked, annoyed. 

" I was having a sweet dream." Ryoma lied down and got ready to sleep again. "Oh no you don't," said Nanjiroh and dragged a sleepy Ryoma out of bed.

After bathing and washing up, Ryoma sat with Nanjiroh on the breakfast table. Nanjiroh was wolfing down a bowl of rice with some pickles. Ryoma, however hadn't touched his breakfast. 

"Where's mum and Nanako?" asked Ryoma. 

"Oh, they went out," mumbled Nanjiroh with his mouth full. "Oh," said Ryoma and ate his breakfast. Halfway through breakfast, Nanjiroh and Ryoma heard the door open and Nanako's voice saying 

"Tadaima." As she stepped into the kitchen she said "Ohayo, ojinsan, Ryoma-kun," 

"Ohayo," they replied, absent-mindedly. [A/N:Nanjiroh was reading his magazines again and Ryoma is always like that isn't he?] Ryoma's mum stepped into the kitchen. 

"Ah, good. Both of you are here. I'd say you two had better start practicing for the tournament today," she said. Both of them spat out what they had in their mouths. Ryoma ended up with a face full of tea and Nanjiroh was covered with milk. Both of them looked at each other with annoyance and went to clean their faces. 

They knew it was no use arguing. The sun was high as they stepped out into the yard. 

"How are we gonna practice?" asked Ryoma. 

"After all we're not playing singles." 

"We'll practice the way we always do," said Nanjiroh with a carefree expression. 

" Just sharpen our skills and we'll figure out the rest later," he said. So they played against each other until the sun went down.

"Tomorrow I'll beat you and make you cry, oyazi," said Ryoma.

 "Nani, you can never make me cry!" said Nanjiroh smugly. 

"You just wait and see," said Ryoma. At the dinner table, Nanako asked them a question that they would rather have avoided in front of Ryoma's mother. 

"Anou..ojinsan, Ryoma-kun, it's not that I want to interfere with your practice or anything, but aren't you gonna play doubles in the competition? You've been practicing singles all morning," she said. 

"Uh…erm…we were..er…sharpening our skills!" said Nanjiroh hurriedly. He'd rather avoid the suspicion of his wife. 

"Yeah, we have to start by practicing our technique!" said Ryoma. Obviously he had the same point of view as his father. 

"I see," said Nanako. "I really want you to win this. After all, both of you are so good at tennis," said Nanako. 

"thanks…."said Nanjiroh. He and Ryoma looked at each other and knew that they were in a tight fix. Of course they could play but could they play _with_ each other? They both knew at the bottom of their hearts that they sucked at doubles.

[A/N: This story is gonna be kinda short (I think) after all, it's my first time writing. I hope you like it. Plz R n R! I'd like to noe wut u think]


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer : standard disclaimer

Chapter Three

Momoshiro was walking round the neighbourhood when he spotted Ryoma round the corner. He jogged to catch up with Ryoma. 

"Oi! Ochibi!!" shouted Momo. 

Ryoma turned around. "Momo-senpai. What's up?" asked Ryoma. 

"Nothin much, it's just that all the members are gonna meet at Kawamura's place this afternoon at 3.00. They asked me to ask you to tag along," said Momo.

 "Sure," said Ryoma and followed Momoshiro to kawamura's house. 

"Konichiwa!" said Kawamura as he welcomed his guests to his room. 

"Ohisashiburi,ne," said Fuji with his usual smile on his face. 

"It's good to see you guys again," said Oishi. 

"Nya……..why does it have to be this hot??" said Kikumaru, turning on the fan. All of the members chatted as Kawamura handed out drinks and junk food.  

"Anybody up for a game of monopoly?" asked Kawamura, dragging out his monopoly game set from his bookshelf. [A/N: I don't really know where he keeps it ^^;] Since there were so many players they paired up and played. 

"The percentage of the dice showing the number three is 45%, number 6 is 10%, number 4 is1%…but the percentage of getting double is 100 PERCENT!" 

Inui was interrupted by an annoyed eiji and momo "JUST ROLL IT!" they said in unison. Inui rolled the dice and his flashed under the light . The dice dropped slowly to the board and started spinning. The first number was 2…. the 2nd dice was still rolling. It looked like a 2 then it stopped. It ended to be no. 1.

"Nazeda???" As the game continued Inui kept getting a 2 and 1. 

"Nagetemo..nagetemo….it's always a 2 and a 1!!!!!!1"They had a pretty good time playing monopoly. The winner turned out to be Kaidoh and Fuji. 

"That was an interesting game ne, Kaidoh?" said Fuji. 

"Shhhhhhhh……….." Kaidoh replied. Kaidoh and Fuji had owned hotels on each property they owned and the worst part is that they owned the most expensive stretch of property on the board. 

"No matter what he does Fuji is a tensai at everything!" said Momo throwing down his property cards and fake money. 

"So what you're saying is that I didn't do anything to help win?" said Kaidoh in menacing voice. 

" All you did was say shhhhh….you baka mamushi," retorted momo. 

" Who're you calling baka??" shouted kaidoh. 

"Maa…will you two stop arguing?" said Kawamura trying to make peace. Ryoma passed Kawamura his racket. "To ria!!!!! Barning!!!! You two will stop fighting!!!NOW!!!!!" Kaidoh and Momo's faces both turned blue. While Kawamura ranting uselessly in the background, Oishi asked 

"Have you guys heard about the tennis tournament that's gonna be held? Playing doubles with your parents. It would be fun wouldn't it? In fact, my father and I gave decided to join," said oishi. 

Tezuka just sit there and gave no comments while looking expressionlessly at Kawamura's curtain. But he did seem to be thinking about something. At the mention of the tournament Ryoma's face turned blue. 

"Interesting….," said Fuji with a smile. 

Both Kaidoh and Momo had stopped arguing to listen. Ryoma remembered that it was only a day before the tennis tournament.  

Nanjiroh and Ryoma never practiced much and went about their business as usual. Though they had practiced some doubles strategies, none of them had the real idea on how to play doubles. When Ryoma suggested to "Ah-Un" strategy, Nanjiroh refused strongly. "What, do you want to make a fool out of myself? It would scare girls away!" Nanjiroh and Ryoma argued more than ever and kept out of each other's way. As far as they were concerned they said that they had no intention of winning. But knowing them, at the bottom of their hearts they hated losing to anybody. At the eve of the tournament, Ryoma's mum said. 

The eve before the tornament, Ryoma's mum said "Good luck for the tournament tomorrow." 

"Relax..it's gonna be an easy job against those amateurs. I just hope that he won't get in my way," said nanjiroh jabbing his thumb towards Ryoma. 

"I hope that _you_ won't get in my way. After all, you're getting old so don't stress yourself," said Ryoma smugly. Ryoma's mum walked upstairs with a gigantic sweatdrop on her head and sighed. She could still hear Ryoma and Nanjiroh exchanging insults in the living room.

It was a stiflingly warm night and Nanjiroh and Ryoma slept uneasily. The pressure of the game was beginning to build up. It's not that any team depended on them or anything, it was just the sheer pressure of knowing that there was a big possibility that they would lose.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own tenipuri ^^; A/N: how were the first 3 chaps? I hope the characters were not too OOC ^^; For those who reviewed thanx a lot, I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ryoma heard a soft voice in his head. "Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun! Hayaku if not you'll be late for the tournament."  
  
The word tournament registered in Ryoma's head. Tournament? What tournament? Was it a tournament with Seigaku involved? Ryoma snapped awake and asked  
  
"What tournament? Is Seigaku taking part?!!" he asked urgently.  
  
"Erm.no..it's the doubles thing with your dad," said Nanako.  
  
"Oh, that," said Ryoma with relief and pulled the covers over his head. He'd rather sleep throught the day than being seen playing doubles with his dad by oishi senpai. Maybe other members from other schools were also taking part. I could be the most embarrassing day of his life!  
  
"Come on, Ryoma!" said Nanako, trying to drag the bed covers off Ryoma but with no avail. Finally she bundled him in his bed covers and dragged him unceremoniously out of his room.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" said Ryoma. As they passed his parents' room, he heard his father's voice  
  
"Okay okay..I'm getting up now!" said Nanjiroh's sleepy and annoyed voice.  
  
"You'd better be!" Ryoma's mother bustled out of the room dragging Nanjiroh along with her. She saw Nanko dragging a big bundle of bed covers and blankets around the corner.  
  
"That's Ryoma isn't it?" asked Ryoma's mother. Nanjiroh started laughing his head off at the sight of his son in a bundle of blankets and sheets. The bundle which was Ryoma started squirming.  
  
"Get me outta fhere!!" said Ryoma in a muffled voice. Nanako unbundled him from the tangle of cloth.  
  
"What did you do that for??" he asked indignantly.  
  
"To get you out of bed of course, I didn't know any other way," said Nanako in an angelic tone.  
  
Geesh, Nanako can be evil when she wants to, thought Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma and Nanjiroh were dragged into the bathrooms, down the stairs and to the dining table. At the dining table, Nanjiroh stifled a yawn and Ryoma was already fast asleep. Ryoma's mum knocked him on the head to wake him up.  
  
"Don't fall asleep now, you're gonna miss breakfast," she said while dishing out large amounts of rice on Ryoma's and Najiroh's plates. After finishin breakfast thay were packed into the car with their things.  
  
"Good luck you too!" said Ryoma's mum as the car drove off.  
  
"Ne, obasan, d you think they stand a chance?"  
  
"Sa..we'll wait and see."  
  
In the car, Ryoma and Nanjiroh did not talk much. Nanjiroh looked as if it was just another day while Ryoma sat in the passenger seat, deep in thought.  
  
"Hey, don't worry bout it," said Ryoma's dad. "You've got me to back you up!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Who said I needed you to back me up??" said an annoyed Ryoma. It was enough trouble to wake up early in the morning.  
  
"Mataku, you're just like Karupin, sleeping all day," said Nanjiroh. Ryoma had no remark to that. Anyway, it was better to be on good terms with his dad, maybe they could last longer against their opponents.  
  
You hate to lose, and you know it, thought Ryoma.  
  
I have lost before and I won't now, I hate that feeling, thought Nanjiroh  
  
[A/N: Maybe they have a little hope now ^.^]  
  
For those who reviewed Arigato gozaimasta! (did I spell that right ^^;??) Hehehe.now I know that Ryoma has a PS2! I've been guessing, really. Ihope you guys will forgive me for being so oblivious about tenipuri.. (bows 1000000000000000000000000000 times) and for being so lazy to update (reapeats the bowing routine) I hope you enjoy my fanfic! Plz review! Would like 2 noe wut you think! Oh, to vermillian, thnx for reviewing. I've changed the format..i hope it's neater now.really sorry if I caused you a headache reading it!! Pik kaye (best bud!), haiyah..you memang expert liao...thnx 4 advice and support! To ryoma-san fan, I'm really sorry that I don't know much about ryoma ^^I dun do my hw.and I haven't really watched much of the show..hontoni gomen! ZzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzZzzzZzzzzzZzzZZZZzzz....... 


	5. chapter 5

Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating constantly…. Hehehe…I sorta been thinking…I think I've got a writer's block…-____-; I'm just gonna take sum time so that my story won't be so shitty…… ehehe… sorry~ ^^ Oh..if I dunno my jap plz 4give..I'm Malaysian(hehe, actually I'm also an Australian!) Hahaha. I'll try writing a bit longer but not too long, it'll become boring :D To pik kaye, okay okay..i'll bother to save it as htm…. I'm really sorry coz I won't be able to upload my chaps so quickly coz my cousins are coming to stay for the hols, so I might be abit bz, but I'll try my best to update a.s.a.p. Njoy! Thanx to my dear reviewers for giving me tips on how to improve my story. 

Chap 5

Nanjiroh parked his car at the parking lot and turned off the engine. As they got out of the car they saw many people around the many tennis courts.

"So many people… I don't think we can finish this in a day…" Ryoma heard as an officer bustled along with a pile of papers in his hands.

"Ne, oyazi…do you think we will be able to get to one of the final rounds?" asked Ryoma.

"Daejobu, daejobu! Legendary Tennis Player Nanjiroh is here! Hey gorgeous, would you like to have a drink with me?" said Nanjiroh to a teenage girl who was walking past.

Ryoma merely sweatdropped and rolled his eyes. It's gonna be along day, he thought.

Ryoma and Nanjiroh went to register themselves when Ryoma saw one of the last people in the world that he wanted to see on that day.

" So Nanjiroh, coming to test your skills after so many years?" said Ryuzaki-sensei. Sakuno trailed behind her. 

"Hey! Obasan, long time no see! Dis you do something to your figure?" asked Nanjiroh innocently. As a result he received a beautiful round bump on his head.

[A/N: Heya! Sorry to interrupt….bows 1000000 times Just to tell u this story is maybe a year or two later, so Sakuno's tennis is not as bad as it used to be, well anyway, just take it that sakuno's tennis is not so sucky anymore ^^; More interesting…hee hee]

"Ano…ohayo..Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno in her usual tone.

"Ohayo," Ryoma replied in his 'betsuni' sort of voice.

After they had finished up with the paperwork, the Echizens parted with the Ryuzaki pair to get ready for the match.

Suddenly, Nanjiroh put on an expression like Sakuno's and looked Ryoma straight into the eye.

"Nanio, kuso oyazi…"

"Ano, Ryoma-kun…. do you like me?" said Nanjiroh, trying to sound girly.

"Kono kuso oyazi! Come back here I'm gonna get you for this!!"

"Ryoma-kun's in l~o~v~e~" teased Nanjiroh as he was chased around the place by Ryoma. 

"Are? I swear I saw ochibi just now…" said Kikumaru. He, Kawamura and Fuji had come to the match to see how oishi fared against the other opponents.

"Honto ni? Are you sure?" asked Kawamura.

"If Echizen were to enter it would be very interesting.." said Fuji, smiling as usual.

While waiting for their turn, Ryoma and Nanjiroh watched some of the first matches

"Hah! They're all amateurs! It's gonna be a piece of cake!" boasted Nanjiroh.

While Nanjiroh was boasting, a particular team caught Ryoma's eye. They look pretty strong, thought Ryoma as the two moved in synchronized motion. 

Ryoma didn't realize how much time had gone past when he felt something hit him hard on the back of his head. Nanjiroh had whacked Ryoma.

"Why did you do that for, you kuso oyazi??!!" 

"Why didn't you come back from dreamland earlier you stupid son?" 

A doubles pair sitting behind them merely sweatdropped as they saw Ryoma and Nanjiroh fight it out while making their way to the tennis courts.

As they entered Ryoma felt doubtful. He had never felt this way before, he was always sure of the extent of his skills, but this game was different. It was not just going to take some co-ordination too. Ryoma calmed himself. 

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Okuda and this is my son, Aki. I hope we have a good game," said a middle-aged man who seemed to be their first opponent.

"I'm Nanjiroh and that's Ryoma. Nice to meet you too," said Nanjiroh with a gleam in his eye that could somewhat be described as evil. Heh, we can take this guy down easily, he thought.

While Ryoma shook hands with the boy named Aki, he studied his opponent trying to size him up. There wasn't any tennis data that he could get from Inui this time. He would just have to act according to the situation. Even though his opponent Aki looked cheerful, Ryoma could tell that he was doing the same.

"We'll take smooth," said Nanjiroh. Ryoma stopped peering into the depths of his opponent's eyes and looked up at Nanjiroh.

"I say it's safer for us to take rough," said Ryoma. After looking at each other intently, Ryoma finally gave up.

"Fine," he said.

Their opponent looked at them with some confusion and spun his racket. The racket started to lose velocity and slowed down. As it dropped to the ground it looked as if it was going to be rough. It spun and spun.

"Team Echizen, to serve" said the umpire.

"Heh, just leave this to dad," said Nanjiroh triumphantly. Ryoma ignored this remark and tried to concentrate.

Ryoma tossed the ball with his left hand and dished out a normal serve. His opponent returned it easily.

He's good, thought Ryoma, but I'm better.

Nanjiroh returned Okuda's ball lightly. It Aki ran forward smashed it.

"Hm…..so be it," said Nanjiroh.

"Hey! Look! I told you it was ochibi!" said Eiji with excitement.

"Oh yeah! Let's go see, after all, it's not Oishi-senpai's turn yet.

"Interesting," remarked Fuji and followed suit. I wonder what will happen, Fuji thought silently as the tensai's mind began to ponder the possibilities. 

As they approached the tennis court where Ryoma was playing, they spotted a certain person with spiky hair and square glasses, which gleamed dangerously. He turned to face them; his expression was one of a psychopath's.

"Yo," greeted the data collector who was none other than Inui. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Hello, Inui-senpai. We were just wondering how Oishi would fare. We had no idea that Echizen was participating," said Eiji.

"Yes, I came here to collect a little data," said Inui

"Echizen seems to be holding back, ne, Inui-senpai?" remarked Fuji, smiling. (as usual. I wonder whether he has a mask like chichiri's?? ^^)

"Hoi Hoi??" said Eiji. Kawamura just looked on, interested to learn more.

"He is testing his opponents' abilities. It seems that his father is doing the same. Hmmm….interesting. Echizen's style of tennis is the same as his father's….I can't wait to see them against some stronger opponents," said Inui scribbling away.

After that smash by Aki, Ryoma and Nanjiroh allowed Aki and his father to win the first match. 

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma.

After that they never lost a point to Aki and Okuda.

"Good game, kuso oyazi," said Ryoma.

"You too, stupid son," replied Nanjiroh with a smile. 

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, his father wasn't a lousy player. Maybe they still had a chance of winning.

As they exited the tennis court for a break, Ryoma's worst fears were realized.

"Yup-hoi Ochibi! Hello ojisan!" greeted kikumaru. Ryoma's face turned blue.

"Not bad, Echizen," said Fuji. K

Kawamura waved as he strode over to Ryoma and Nanjiroh. 

"Kikumaru senpai, Fuji senpai, Kawamura senpai!! What are you doing here??" asked Ryoma. Crap…he thought.

Suddenly, a certain spiky haired person with glasses.

"Inui senpai…" Ryoma almost fainted.

"Very interesting, Echizen," Inui said. "Too bad that my notebook is full, but not to worry, I brought my laptop."

"Are these your friends, Ryoma?" asked Nanjiroh.

"Yes, who aren't supposed to be here," said Ryoma. Looking at his senpai's with frustration. Now he really couldn't afford to mess this up, especially in front of Kikumaru, Fuji and Inui. If he did the whole Seigaku team would know.

"Daejobu Ochibi! We'll be here to cheer you on!" said Kikumaru with enthusiasm, putting one arm around Ryoma's neck and messing up his hair with the other.

Ryoma looked even more frustrated.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Echizen," said Kawamura.

"Hahaha, Ochibi's a nice name for you. Come on, baka ochibi, let's go for a drink," said Nanjiroh.

"My name's-not-baka ochibi," Ryoma retaliated, trying to free him self from Kikumaru's grasp.

He followed Nanjiroh to get a can of Ponta and to get his father to stop calling him baka ochibi.

As they Nanjiroh and Ryoma argued their way to get their bags and to the drink vendor, Ryoma's senpai's looked on, trying to guess what would happen.

"Echizen and his father seem very close," remarked Kawamura as he saw Nanjiroh whack Ryoma on the back of the head. Nanjiroh received a whack from Ryoma's racket bag.

"Hm…things always het interesting when Echizen plays," said Fuji.

"You're a pretty interesting player yourself," said Inui. "I will have a new juice for you when the term starts."

Eiji an Taka paled at the thought of drinking a new kind of mysterious concoction.

"By the way, Ryuzaki sensei and Sakuno are also participating. If I'm not mistaken I spotted Shishido from Hyotei Gakuen somewhere," said Inui. "It is going to be an interesting day."

-end-

Wow..that was a long chapter. Phew. The last part is just some discussion among the regulars. I hope it wasn't too boring^^;. Finished this chapter at last…… Thanks for reading! Oh, if I got any of the facts wrong, or if the characters are OOC, gomen. I don't know my tenipuri well. (bows 10000000 times)


	6. chapter 6

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. This is chapter 6. Please R n R. ^.^ Btw, I really don't know how to romanize Japanese….hope you can bear with me and understand what I am saying..sorry.

Disclaimer : I don't own tenipuri and blah blah blah

Chapter 6

"Wow! That was great Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno-chan!" said Eiji with an awed expression.

"Mada mada dane.." said Ryuzaki-sensei, while holding Sakuno on the shoulder.

"Sakuno-chan, you have really improved a lot. The data that I have collected when you played that match just now was very interesting," remarked Inui, while making some calculations.

"Ano, arigato." Sakuno looked embarrassed. 

"There's a good chance you might go up against Echizen," said Kawamura, wearing a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hm…I am looking forward to that match," said Fuji. This competition was going to be very interesting indeed.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. Her face had turned into a dark shade of red.

Inui observed Sakuno's expression with interest and started scribbling away furiously.

***

Ryoma and Nanjiroh had no trouble winning the next match as their opponent because they also had a bit of trouble coordinating which resulted in a lot of blind spots. Ryoma and Nanjiroh steered most of their shots to such spots and won the game.

However, the next match wasn't going to be so easy.

Ryoma and Nanjiroh stood at the net facing their opponents. They shook hands.

"Yuuji," said the oldest of the team, introducing himself.

The tension was growing.

"Echizen," said Nanjiroh. This one looks tough, he thought.

Neither party said anything. This time their opponents seemed to be serious. They tossed and unfortunately the Echizen team lost the first service game. As they began to bicker when they took their places, a thin, sly smile appeared at the corners of younger member of the Yuuji team's lips.

The first two sets were fairly easy for the Echizen team. However, they found that the coordination of this team was much better than the last few teams that they played against.

"Oyazi, we better be careful," warned Ryoma when he got the chance to run close to his dad to hit a shot.

Nanjiroh replied with a low grunt. 

Ryoma ran to left side of the court to return one of the younger Yuuji's shot.

Nanjiroh ran to the right to return a slice from the older Yuuji.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" said the younger Yuuji as he smashed the ball down to the middle line dividing the right and left courts.

Ryoma and Nanjiroh both dove to save the ball. Their rackets clashed with a loud clang and both of them fell to the ground. The ball bounced out of the court and settled at a far corner at the back of the court.

"Why did you do that for??!!!" bellowed Nanjiroh. "I could have saved that," he continued angrily.

"So you're saying this is MY fault?! You're the one that fell over me. You're a nittoryu anyway, why couldn't you hold the racket with the other hand?" retorted Ryoma.

"Nani???!!!! You stupid son!" 

The Yuuji pair smiled at each other with satisfaction at the sight of the bickering pair. 

"We really got them ne, otosan?"

"Ah…"

"This is bad, the Echizen pair is falling apart," said Kawamura worriedly.

"Data data….." Inui was scribbling away like a madman.

Fuji just looked on, curious to know the result of this match.

"Hey you two! Stop arguing! We have to resume the game," shouted the umpire from his seat overlooking the tennis court.

Ryoma and Nanjiroh continued to lose points as their coordination was very poor compared to the Yuuji team. Their rackets clashed a few more times and that made the situation even worse.

"Time out!" said Ryoma, signing to the umpire, after they had missed a ball that had landed on one of the sidelines.

"This is not working. At this rate we'll lose," said Nanjiroh.

"We have to use the Ah-Un strategy that I used to play doubles with Momo-senpai," suggested Ryoma.

"Not that! It'll be so embarrassing," said Nanjiroh. He looked at the Yuuji pair and caught them giving smug looks at them.

"Okay, let's try it. We'll show those jerks who's in charge."


End file.
